The Tiding Encounter
Note¹:This is set nearly 7 years after Breakdown The Tiding Encounter Somewhere It is a shiny day in the Fiore's seas, those seas are pretty calm, almost no monsters, little waves travelling through it, said waves were hitting the side of a certain ship. Looking at the ship's deck, there could be seen, A man with an made beard and long black hair, a strange looking man with long spiky black hair, an yellow cat and two kids. "Oi oi, you two are gonna brawl again?" The man named Damon says while he was sitting on a chair in the deck "Tyson? Mike?" "But dad! He sold my candies again!!" Mike makes an crying face fault "Of course you dumbass! You used MY money to buy them" Tyson smacks Mike's head while making an angry face fault as they begin to brawl again (Dragon Ball Style). "What energized kids" The man named Shiro says "I wonder if you feel headaches while at home Damon-boss" "Haha at home they are pretty calm!" Reggie the yellow cat shouts from the kitchen where he was cooking something "Oh Damon-boss, so you have control over them at home?" Shiro asks "Yes of cour.." Damon is cut by Reggie "In real its Samantha who.." Damon hits Reggie's forehead making steam come out from it "Gu...guh..." "GYAHAAAAA!" Shiro makes an surprised face fault ;eyes popping out and liquid coming out from the nose; due to his boss's speed. Unaware of the ship, a smaller one was seen behind them, heading the same course as the larger one, only with two passangers as they were both sitting down while they continued forward. "Are you sure about this? Last time I checked, information like this could be sketchy at best" The girl said as she took a sip of her water canteen while the man was sitting down, meditating as the beating rays of the sun kept shining down on both of them. "For now, it's all we got to go on, Don is getting more info from a source he had, so maybe he'll have better luck than us" The man replied as he waited along with her, moving closer and closer to their destination. Back on the big ship, Mike and Tyson moved their brawl to the ship's back where they couldn't be seen and then they looked at each other and stopped the brawl. Just as they stopped the brawl they fastly enter on the kitchen and hide themselves on the table's side "Can we talk about that plan now?" Mike says while as he cleans his nose with his finger "Hmmm let me check if we can talk about it here..." Tyson gets up from his location and see Reggie wearing magic phones and singing while cooking something "Stay alive, stay alive, ah ah ah, stay alive, stay alive ah ah ah, staying aliveeeeee!!! Reggie sings while cooking something "Alright we can" Tyson goes back to the place "Now now we say I sold your candies and you ask daddy for more money, then we can get all the money we want! ZEHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson laughs with fire in his eyes "And candies, I will buy candies!! Also something for mom" Mike says with shining eyes "We can do that many times ZEHAHAHA" Tyson laughs, Mike also laughs, their mistake is that they didn't notice some obscure creature at their back's side, indeed it was their father with shining red scary eyes "Ze...ha...ha..." "My money huh.....I only use it to buy meat and lasagna....so..." Damon says while bumped his fists Shiro who was outside of the kitchen was at the deck, trying to get a fish using his hook, he was bored as he hadn't caught any fish "Damn, are the fishes sleeping?" He says bored, he then hears an explosion, the sound was enough to strangely make fishes jump out of the water "YAY" Shiro makes an happy face fault, but just as he turns to see whats happening on deck "GYAHAAAAA!" Shiro makes another surprised face fault due to the chasing he was seeing "AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tyson and Mike scream together as they both run together making scared face faults "COME BACK HERE YOU BOYS" Damon shouts with an angry face fault while preparing to punch one of them, his punch was looking like an rocket that was fired just now. Damon approaches Mike, just as the latter goes down to the floor Damon punches the wall at Mike's back "In the eye" Despite it hit the deck's wall. He changes his attention to his other son, he fastly catches him and begins to spin his body into the air "Fast fast fast fats!!" "I'm gonna....vomit..." Tyson says while being spinned Shiro just shruged as he saw they were reaching the archipelago "Ohhh finally!!" After thirty more minutes they deck on the first little dock they see. The smaller boat eventually made it's way through the seas and into the harbor, which caused both of the people inside of it as they walked up to the boardwalk. "We finally made it!" The girl said as she streched her arms up over her head, "So where exactly is the leader of this place at..." She said as the man was looking to the map. "Well... Unless Don is blind, I can't make heads or tails of this map.." He said unaware of the two boys overhearing their conversation. "Hehehe, so maybe that map can render us some money" Tyson says with an sharped teeth face fault "Maybe it will guide us to a Candy Store" Mike's eyes shine. "Oh really.... And who says you're going to even get that mad.." A voice suddenly said as the two looked over to see the Demonic face of the girl as they yelled in comedic fear as the guy chuckled a bit, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Easy now Rosie, they're just kids, sorry she has a bit of a temper" He said chuckiling at them. The two kids jump at Damon and the two grab each of his legs, he then becomes furious again "What are you two doing?" He said kicking a wall to see if the two get the hell out of there "We saw an monster" The two said with an crying face fault. "Who you calling a monster pipsqueaks!!" She said glaring as Lucas rolled his eyes, pushing her away and telling her to go cool down with some fruit at one of the stands as she grumbled while going towards one. "Sorry about that, like I told them, she has kind of a bad temper at times" He said to the man. "No worries about that....they are just two pests" Damon says lifting the two up. "Lucas Sonne is the name, girl with the attitude is Rosie Selina..." He said ignoring Rosie who was flipping him off as he kept his focus on the group in front of him, "So who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?". "My name is Damon D. Draco, the two pests are Mike" He lifts up the one wearing a straw hat "And Tyson" He lifts the other with longer hair "At my back you see my two 'cough'subordinates'cough' comrades Shiro Kigeki and Reggie" Damon points towards them. Lucas nodded at the two of them, "Listen, you guys wouldn't happen to know where the mayor of this place is? There's a request we took from a neighboring place and we need to see him about it" He said as the girl came back with some mixed fruit in a cup. "Well I am on a mission which my master sent me to, he stated the Mayor's probably at the center of the archipelago!" Damon says while putting his two sons on the ground "Interesting... Hey, since we're already going there, we should head there together, see if we can both get to our destination" He said smiling as the girl looked at him with shock, not believing what she was hearing as Rosie looked at the two kids, who had the same look. "Yeah we can do that" Damon agrees "GYAHAAAAA!" Shiro makes an angry face fault "You agreed too easily Damon-boss". "Same with you Lucas!! How do you think we can trust this guy?!" Rosie said looking towards towards Lucas who shrugged her off. "I don't see how you can't trust me! I don't have any bad intentions" Damon says while eating meat ;despite taking it out of nowhere. "Don;t worry about her, for now, we better head off" He said as they followed Damon into the city, hoping to see some sights on their way to the mayor's office. Just as Damon walked with these two, the rest couldn't do nothing but follow. As the group walked they reached the second dock as they had crossed an bridge, Mike looks down and saw all the darky-blue water, he then questions "Hey, what about that water there? It seems its around the entire archipelago!" Mike tries on cleaning his nose. Lucas looked at the water, recognizing that it was contaminated by some form of bacteria similar to that of Moss as he looked back to the group, "Maybe it has something to do with the job..." He said. "Our job you mean?" Damon asks "Well Mithra-san only asked us to deliver something" He looks to the water "It doesn't have anything to do with us" Lucas looked at them a bit with irritation, shaking it off as they continued walking towards their destination, with Lucas keeping an eye on the people around him, seeing if there was anyone suspcious. "Something on your mind?" Rosie said in a serious tone as he simply kept his gaze forward, which showed to Rosie he was still thinking about it. "I don't like the scent of this place..." Reggie says while flying "The fishes here must been ill" "Hmmm Reggie they are not ill" Shiro says "I can hear almost everything around me in an certain area due to my magic" That phrase made Mike and Tyson's eyes fill up with joy "Ohh? They are we.." Reggie is cut by an serious Shiro "They are all dead...I can't hear nothing there" Shiro says. Lucas looked over to the people as many of the local fish venders were either crying or pleading with the gods to heal the land. "This is serious, we need to find the mayor right now" Lucas said looking over to Damon. "Otherwise, this will get worse". "Well lets ask someone....healthy...if the Mayor is in truth at the center of the archipelago" Damon looks around and smells a little "My currently smell ability lets me know if the people is somewhat ill or healthy....found one" Damon points towards one adult man that was standing near a Journal's Bench. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but we are looking for the mayor's office, do you know where it is?" Lucas asked as they waited for the man to respond. "Hmm sure" The man says with his eyes keep on the journal "He is on the central island at the momen..." He gets his head up and take a look at everyone "You....the Mayor told us about you!!" The man points incredously towards both Damon and Lucas "I will tell everyone in the ar.." Damon fastly appears before the man, he stretches his arm back which was black colored and then he hits the man who quickly faints with blank eyes to the ground "Damn..." Damon complains. "Why do I get the feeling this is suddenly going to turn bad..." He said before looking around the area to see figures starting to appear from out of nowhere. Damon's arms quickly stretch as he passes it around everyone grabbing them, he then jumps towards the next island. "Lets go to that one" Damon shouts as he throws himself and everyone at an island that holds up an great iron bridge Lucas looked over to see the other people coming towards them at incredible speed, "I have an idea on how to help them, but you guys have to get away as soon as possible" He said as they took his advice and moved away from Lucas. Suddenly black liquid came from his body as tentacles went towards them, grabbing some of the people as an aura suddenly showed itself to be draining into Lucas's body as he dropped them down. "I can't do more than a few, we gotta keep moving!" He said running away with them following him. As they entered the bridge Tyson and Mike just looked back as they begin on loosing sight of that island, then they look back to the frontal side as they keep running, Shiro then hears something "Oi...Damon-boss I'm sensing strange sounds below us" Shiro shouts while he runs "I don't know what it is, but be sure it is not an normal fish..." Just as Shiro points out an big aquatic creature jumps out of the darky water, it looked like an Mutant Dark-Green shark with purple shiny eyes, everyone looked to their left as the creature slowly fell against the bridge "Wall Noise" Shiro shouts and with an incredibly speed he makes a wall made of sound to block the creature's onslaught. As the creature roared making everyone put their hands on their ears, the wall begins to crack hardly, Shiro puts his arms backwards and with his wrists together and palms open he fires a very powerful shockwave at the creature making it fly backwards an long distance "Now Now keep running" Shiro senses more sounds in the water Lucas was trying to figure out what that creature was as he attempted to fight him, going towards it and attempting to do a drop kick on it's head. Just as the Beast received the kick it went off flying and hitting the other what made an explosion near the docks at the islands located at the right side of the bridge, the creatures quickly showed up on the dock again as if nothing happened "Lucas-san keep running, ignore them, if they attack I will repel them, don't worry" Shiro says while running at Tyson's and Mike's side. Lucas looked back as he felt Rosie's hand on his shoulder, "They're right, if we try and fight it, we'll just be wasting time, we gotta go" She told him as his fists tightening with irritation, hating the thought of running, but knew there was no other choice as he and her followed their friends towards the next island in hopes of finding out what was causing all this. As the last one to arrive at the island, Damon looks back to the bridge, after looking deeper in the fog he notices some figures running, he then notices these figures are similar to the Aquatic Beasts "Ground Beasts?" He thinks with widened eyes as they were approaching the island too "I need to get rid of them quickly before they reach us" Damon beats his two feet firmly in the ground as he knee down, Damon digs his ten fingers on the bridge surface cracking several parts of it as he begins to put force "GHHHHHHHH". Both Lucas and Rosie looked at the person right in front of them, staring in a comedic awe as they saw someone as powerful as him slowly lifting up a large bridge as it began to shatter apart from the ground. "GHHHHH" After lifting that part of the bridge holding it with his two arms and veins popping out of his forehead, Damon pushes it back a little and then angrily "GET OFF" Shouts out loudly as he strongly rocks the bridge like it was an normal carpet making all of the monsters on it fly off due to the impact which was so big that after shattering more parts of the bridge in the process it made all the area rumbles. "Damn! How much power does that shrimp have?!" Rosie said as Lucas kept his focus on her, trying to understand what kind of power he possesses as he saw the creatures being dumped into the water. "Ohhh they are drowning fast" Damon says while looking to the Ground Beasts who didn't know how to swim "Wonder if they are edible" "Come on! We gotta go now while we have the chance!" Rosie said as Lucas nodded at Damon. "Right" Damon followed the two as the rest did the same "So Damon-Boss, whats the plan?" Shiro asks "Find the mayor, and kicks his ass" Damon says beating his fists "But Daddy we don't even know if he is involved....if he is and you beat his ass....don't forget to catch the money" Tyson says with an scary face fault "In any case, he might know what's going on, it just doesn't seem like this was a random attack" Lucas said looking over to them, "It feels too coordinated, someone is pulling the strings" He said. Damon nods as he quickly continues to follow them again "I don't know why but I feel like I know these creatures" Damon smells the air. Lucas looked around, trusting his instincts to pick up if something was amiss in the area, then felt a disturbance not too far from them, "Something's going on in the city hall" He said looking over to Damon. Damon nods to Lucas and after Damon grins to him, they run up to the City Hall. Just as Damon reach it he loses his grin, at the center of the hall there was an big creature who has an type of armor in the form of large scales which are able to sustain even the greatest damage. The big beast was eating what looked like Ground Beast's corpses "Guess we found our next battle..." Lucas said with a chuckle as he cracked his knuckles, looking towards the beast as he got ready for what would come their way. Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:RP